Gravure Idol
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis yang bekerja sebagai Model Gravure, dia di antar pulang oleh Naruto Uzumaki, sang Photographer-nya. Gadis itu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menilai bikini baru miliknya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Warning: Lemon, Lime, Smut, OOC, AU, typo, and lain-lain.


Gravure Idol, sebuah pekerjaan di Jepang yang digeluti oleh beberapa gadis, mereka menjadi sosok model dengan pakaian minim dengan daya tarik seksual yang dikeluarkannya. Foto hasilnya bisa dilihat di beberapa majalah khusus, Photobook, ataupun DVD.

Di Jepang banyak gadis berusia belasan hingga puluhan tahun yang bekerja di bidang ini, termasuk soaok bernama Ino Yamanaka. Gadis berusia 21 tahun yang bekerja menjadi model dari brand ternama yang menjual produk swimsuit.

Dia adalah gadis seksi dengan kedua mata Aquamarine yang indah serta rambut pirang yang panjang, seolah gadis itu adalah Blasteran dari luar. Kemolekan tubuhnya membuat mata para lelaki tak lepas darinya.

Saat ini, Ino sedang melakukan pemotretan di sebuah studio. Bikini menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, beberapa posenya bisa membuat para lelaki yang ada disekitarnya mimisan. Namun, tidak untuk seorang Photographer yang sedang mencari angle untul kamera miliknya.

Dengan lihai, dia memotret tubuh seksi milik Ino.

"Oke, sudah selesai!" Naruto berseru sembari melihat hasil fotonya. "_Good Work, Ino-chan!"_

"Wah, _Otsukare Naruto-san!"_

Ino sendiri berjalan ke sebuah meja, dia mengambil sebuah botol minum untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun di saat dirinya sedang meminum air itu, Ino sedikit dikejutkan dengan sebuah jaket yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat Naruto yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepada dirinya. "Kau akan kedinginan jika tak memakai sesuatu." Pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam, wanita itu tak menyangka kalau pria yang menjadi Photographer nya itu memiliki sisi _Gentle. _

_"_Terima kasih, Naruto_-san."_

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Ino untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu.

Kalau dipikir lagi, Ino mungkin tak akan menyesal jika punya seorang lelaki seperti Naruto. Hey, siapa yang tak mau mempunyai seorang lelaki seperti Naruto? Rambut pirang jabrik, wajah dengan tiga pasang Whisker di kedua pipinya, wajah tegas, dan aura lelakinya yang keluar itu.

Ino mulai jatuh hati pada Photographer nya itu.

**...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x Ino.**

**...**

Gadis itu di antar pulang ke apartemen miliknya oleh Naruto, Ino mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya itu, dan membuatkan teh hangat untuknya.

Itu sebagai tanda terimakasihnya pada Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Photobook itu akan dirilis kapan?"

Naruto meletakkan gelas teh miliknya, "aku belum sempat membicarakannya kepada yang lain, lagipula besok akan kulakukan pengeditan dibeberapa bagian."

Tiba-tiba Ino mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Oh ya, aku ingin kau menilai Bikini yang baru saja kubeli tadi sebelum datang ke studio."

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, dirinya pun menyetujui permintaan Ino, membuat gadis itu berlari kecil ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Ino keluar dari kamarnya dengan bikini yang baru saja ia beli. Pakaian renang berjenis _Monokini _yang hanya menutupi payudara serta bagian bawahnya, warna yang dipakai adalah ungu, salah satu warna kesukaan Ino.

Naruto kembali berpikir sejenak melihat lekuk tubuh dari gadis itu. "Kau cantik saat memakainya, aura seksimu keluar dengan sendirinya saat memakai Monokini itu."

"Benarkah?!"

Naruto mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Ya, aku tak berbohong, mungkin saja Photobook milikmu akan laku keras jika kau memakainya tadi."

Ino terlihat senang, dia langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto, menenggelamkan kepala pirang itu ke belahan dadanya yang lumayan besar.

Naruto memasang wajah datar, dia merasakan betapa empuknya payudara milik Ino. Dia berdecak, lalu menyingkap bikini yang menutupi dada Ino. Dengan cekatan, Naruto mengubah posisi mereka.

Saat ini, Ino sedang duduk di atas paha Naruto, perut datarnya di elus oleh pria itu, lalu salah satu payudaranya sedamg diremas kecil, dan bibir Naruto bermain di leher Ino.

Gadis itu sedikit memberontak saat dia mulai di raba oleh Naruto, tetapi mengingat jika Naruto yang sedang merabanya, dia pun pasrah dan menikmati rabaan yang diberikan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu merona saat puting susunya dicubit Naruto.

"Kyah!" Pekikan kecil keluar dari mulut Ino, gadis itu meremas pergelangan Naruto untuk menahan segala desahan yang keluar, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Na-naru..."

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino. "Kau tahu, aku bisa menyimpan hasrat seksualku dengan rapi. Menyembunyikannya darimu serta yang lainnya, tetapi saat ini kau tengah membangunkan Singa di dalam diriku untuk menerkam mangsanya."

"..."

"Ino, kau adalah milikku, saat ini dan seterusnya. Jadilah model pirbadiku saat hanya berdua saja." Bisikan itu membuat tubuh Ino menegang, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan saat dia menunjukkan bikini yang baru saja dibeli. "Tenang saja, aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati."

Ino merasakan banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. "Naruto..."

Kedua tangan Naruto naik ke atas, meraba payudara besar milik Ino. Ia meremasnya dengan lembut kedua daging yang lezat itu, memijatnya dengan pelan.

"Ugh!" Ino melenguh, ia tak bisa menahan desahan yang berada dimulutnya. Ia sangat menikmati cara Naruto menyentuhnya, Ino seolah dimanja oleh Naruto saat ini. "Naruto-_san_..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bikini milik Ino, jemari miliknya mulai mengelus vagina basah milik Ino, kedua kaki gadis itu terbuka lebar saat Naruto bermain dengan area kewanitaannya.

"Ahhh..."

Naruto mendengar desahan Ino pun terus merangsangnya. Dirinya suka saat Ino mendesah, suaranya begitu merdu saat melintasi telinganya. Naruto mengangkat lengan Ino, ia lalu mulai menjilati bulir keringat yang keluar dari tubuh putih milik gadis itu. Tangannya yang berada di vagina Ino pun ditarik, lalu kembali meremas payudara Ino.

Jilatan Naruto terus menjalar, hingga ke payudara gadis pirang itu. Lidahnya mulai bermain dengan puting susu milik Ino, ia menghisapnya seolah air susu keluar dari sana.

"Aaahhh..." Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir Ino, tubuhnya menegang saat dia terus dirangsang oleh Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang pertama kali bersama Naruto.

"Wow, kau dirangsang saja sudah keluar begitu."

Ino mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, dia terlihat sedikit letih setelah orgasm yang pertanya. "Na-naru..."

Naruto menarik celana bikini milik Ino, di sana terpampang vagina merah yang sudah sangat basah, celana bikini Ino yang basah pun dibuang sembarangan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah sangat ereksi, dia mengarahkan penis tersebut ke liang senggama Ino.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Naruto bergumam saat akan memasukkan benda miliknya ke dalam tubuh Ino. Naruto mendorong pinggulnya ke atas, memasukkan semua penisnya ke dalam vagina Ino. 

"Akh!"

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Ta-tak apa Naru..."

Ino mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Naruto, sementara pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, penisnya keluar masuk di dalam vagina Ino. Kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu di angkat Naruto, untuk mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Naru... ahhh..."

"Sial, begitu sempit!"

Ino terus melenguh merasakan gesekan di dalam dinding rahimnya. Dia begitu menikmati gesekan tersebut.

"A-aku!"

"Kita keluarkan sama-sama!"

Naruto menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam di vagina Ino, ia mengeluarkan begitu banyak sperma di dalam vagina gadis itu.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Ino terbangun dengan bantal sebuah lengan yang kekar. Dia mengusap kedua matanya, dan melihat sebuah dada bidang yang seksi berada di depan matanya. Wajahnya langsung merona saat mengingat bagaimana kegiatannya bersama dengan Naruto tadi malam.

"A-aku..."

Naruto mengeliat, dia malah memeluk tubuh mungil Ino. "Hmmm... Ino-_chan_..." Naruto mendekap Ino di saat dirinya masih tidur. "Aku...mencintaimu..."

Rona di wajah gadis itu terus menjalar hingga menutupi wajah cantiknya, dia baru saja mendengar pernyataan Naruto di saat dia tidur. "U-um, aku juga mencintaimu..."

Naruto tersenyum di dalam tidurnya, ia pun meremas pantat seksi milik Ino. "Gadisku sudah bangun ternyata."

"A-apa!?"

Kedua iris biru itu terbuka sempurna, dia melihat Ino yang ada dibawahnya. "Aku tak keberatan jika kau keluar dari dunia _Gravure _dan melebarkan sayapmu di dunia Aktris."

"A-akan kupikirkan."

Ino tahu akan satu hal, Naruto tak menyukai dirinya yang bekerja sebagai model. "Dan aku mungkin tak akan keberatan jika dirimu menjadi Istriku."

"Eehhhh!?"

**...**

**END!**


End file.
